Watching over you
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Nawwaf's ghost decides to pay a visit to the three women of his life.


_Hello guys!_

_This One-Shot is a gift for TheUltimateGamer19 who makes Let's plays about the Sims 2 and he makes a serie about a family called Anderson and it is really awesome ! TUG19 made me love Sims 2 again and since his series is so great, I wanted to make something about it !_

_English is not my first language, I am French._

_If I make any mistake of grammar or anything, feel free to let me know, so that I can improve!_

_Summary:__ Nawwaf's ghost decides to pay a visit to the three women of his life._

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Sims 2, I do not own the Anderson family wich belongs to TUG19, it is a fanmade._

**Watching over you**

**A pregnant Samantha Anderson was lying in her bed, crying deeply, looking at a picture of her dead husband, Nawwaf. It was taken when they were still dating. They were happy. They had a happy marriage. They had twin daughters who made their pride and joy. But one day, Samantha had been striken with madness. And during a moment of madness, having no control of herself, she killed Nawwaf. The tears of her daughters made her come back to her senses and she realized with horror that she did the unforgivable. **

**A few days later, she found out that she was pregnant. With Nawwaf's child. The last present from the man she loved. She was happy but scared as well. She would be an elder very soon. The baby would be a child and a teenager while she would be old enough to be her grandmother. Maybe the child would know the pain of being an orphan during his teenage years, like Samantha's little sister Arianna. But worst of all, the baby would grow without his father. Because of her. Samantha closed her eyes and managed, somehow, to get some sleep. It was at this moment that Nawwaf's ghost went out of his grave. He went next to his wife, a tender smile on his sleep and he gently kissed her. **

**' I am not mad at you. I never was. You did not do it on purpose, it was beyond your control. Sometimes, it was hard, it's true but I was sad for you, wondering how I could help you, my soulmate. You made me live a modern fairytale. I had no family, I found myself with a brother-in-law, two sisters-in-law, two nephews and a niece. Lore was not born yet at that time. I was alone, you gave me friends. I was alone, you gave me love. I was alone, you gave me Brooke and Kylie. Love, fatherhood, happy moments, I have known them thanks to you. Do not be too hard on yourself, Samantha. I have been very happy. '**

**He put his ghostly hand upon her growing belly.**

**' Alas, little one, Daddy won't be able to be near you as you grow up but I'll always watch over you. Be good with Mommy, Brooke and Kylie. Daddy loves you and always will. '**

**Nawwaf left the room to check upon his daughters. He went upstairs, in Brooke's room, being very careful not to be seen, he did not want to scare her. She was speaking to his picture.**

**' And you know what? I am now an overachiever! Combine that with my good grades and that gives me at least two scolarships for college! Everyone was so proud! I felt a bit bad for Kylie though. She works hard but she hasn't been promoted yet. But I'm sure she will. Lore has grown up into a teenager, Ryan is now at Sim State University and Aunt Arianna is engaged! She met a man during her vacations! And she fell in love! Poor Leroy died but he was a very old dog. Everyone is fine. We miss you Dad, but I know that you would be sad seeing us crying. I'm off to bed now. Goodnight Dad, I love you. ' **

**Brooke kissed the picture, turned her light off and fell asleep. Nawwaf gently stroke her hair and kissed her forehead.**

**' I love you as well, Brooke. Continue to be a cheerful girl. You give hope to everyone. I am very proud of you, my little popularity girl. '**

**The ghost then went to Kylie's room. Kylie was Brooke's twin sister but they were as different as fire and ice. They got along well but they had different views about life. Life was a party for Brooke. It was a giant book for Kylie. Kylie was the one who resembled her father the most. She had the lovely features of her mother but if Brooke was white, Kylie inherited her father's skin. And like her parents, she decided to be a knowledge sim. She was finishing her homework.**

**' That will do. ' She said, closing her book.**

**She looked at the picture of her and of her father they took as they went to a community lot. Which one, she could not remember but they had a lot of fun. **

**' How I miss you Dad! But even if Brooke does not believe it, I know that you are somewhere, as a ghost, and I hope that one day I'll meet you. '**

**Hearing this, Nawwaf decided to appear before his daughter.**

**' Daddy! ' Kylie cried as she reached him. **

**Nawwaf hugged her gently. **

**' I knew it! I knew ghosts were real! I'll find a way to have you back with us, I'm sure it exists since we managed to have Aunt Arianna back! '**

**' Do not bother yourself with that Sweetie. I want you to live for yourself, to live your dreams and be happy. If you are, then I am as well, that's all that matters. '**

**' Mom does regret what she did. She really does. '**

**' I know she does and I'm not mad at her. I want her to find happiness again. '**

**Kylie smiled at her father.**

**' I'll do everything to make you proud of me. '**

**' I am already proud of you, Kylie. Very very proud. '**

**' You will always be here, won't you? '**

**' Always, I promise. I'll always watch over you all. I love you, my daughter. '**

**Nawwaf kissed his daughter's forehead before starting to disappear to rejoin his grave, leaving the teenager smiling.**

**' I love you too, Dad. '**

******The End**


End file.
